


What love can do

by Linna_Ai



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Então, muitas vezes, enquanto seu Capitão dormia em seus braços, Spock permanecia acordado, observando-o, vigiando para que seu sono fosse bom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What love can do

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirada na música So Emotional da Whitney Houston, mas ouvi na versão do Glee. E, ok, música muito Spirk!!!

I get so emotional, babe  
Eu fico tão sentimental, babe

Isn’t shocking what... Love can do?  
Não é um choque o que... o amor pode fazer?

*So Emotional by Whitney Houston

~.~+~.~

 

Vulcanos não precisavam dormir muito, apenas algumas horas e mais algum tempo meditando era descanso o suficiente*.

Então, muitas vezes, enquanto seu Capitão dormia em seus braços, Spock permanecia acordado, observando-o, vigiando para que seu sono fosse bom. 

Spock se permitiu sorrir, olhando para a expressão calma e em paz de Kirk enquanto este dormia. Deslizava os dedos de leve algumas vezes, pelos fios loiros, curtos e macios. A tranquilidade no rosto dele o lembrava outro tão belo quanto: o de sua mãe. Amanda já adormecera em seu quarto quando ele era mais novo e esta ia lá para ler livros terrestres para ele. Sarek não permitia que ele lesse muito destes, portanto, para não desobedecê-lo, ela os lia para si em voz alta, afinal, Sarek não o proibira de ouvi-los, ela lhe explicara com uma lógica digna de seu Capitão. 

Alguns minutos antes do despertador tocar percebeu o movimento de cílios e do corpo que indicava que Jim estava acordando.

-Ei...- o loiro disse sonolento e com a voz rouca pelo tempo sem usar, esfregando os olhos -...estava me observando dormir de novo?

-Se o desagrado, eu pararei de fazê-lo.

-Não! Sem problemas, eu acho até... meio fofo.- ele riu ao ver a sobrancelha erguida do moreno –Sabe, se fosse há alguns anos atrás eu ia achar muito estranho...

-“Há alguns anos atrás” nós mal ou nem nos conhecíamos e eu estava namorando a Nyota.

-É. Engraçado como o tempo e a vida mudam as coisas... Bastou apenas um vulcano espertinho para me “enganar” a ir de “poli” para “monogâmico”...

-Vulcanos não “enganam”, Jim.

-Mas o amor sim.

Eles ficaram se olhando por algum tempo, do jeito que já dizia bem mais do que palavras conseguiam.

E então o despertador tocou. 

Jim riu, erguendo-se para ir tomar um banho, parando na porta do banheiro e lançando um olhar significativo que dizia “você bem que podia me seguir”.

E Spock era muito bom em seguir, especialmente em seguir Jim para onde quer que fosse.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> *Pelo menos é o que eu soube ou que parece Canon em muitas fics. E na TOS Spock tb diz q precisa de menos descanso que os humanos.


End file.
